May I have this dance?
by acgh
Summary: [Updated 2013-2-9] SebastianXCiel A night of dances, and a lonely Ciel may lead to an interesting order from the young master.
1. Chapter 1

2013-2-7 Well Guys, this is my first in this fandom, and the first under this account. I lost my old one. So let me know what you think, if the response is good, I'll add to it.

* * *

Ciel wandered over to the bed. Sebastian had already dressed him in his Pajamas. Getting into bed, his butler pulled the covers down and back over him, encasing him in a cocoon. Tonight was no different than another. Sebastian would stay until he fell asleep, the candlelight darting across the room until Ciel was in wonderland.

"Sebastian." The young lord uttered.

"Yes my lord?"

"Could you lay with me tonight, it's very cold, and I feel alone.." Ciel said softly as he shifted on his side, toward him. Sebastian stood there remarking silently on how his master had said goodnight, a word out of place for him. He didn't dare question it too deeply, it was probably exhaustion. "That's an order Sebastian, come lay with me." So he walked over, placed the candles next to the bed.

"He looks so peaceful, it's the only time he doesn't show the bleakness of his heart." He thought as Ciel finally fell asleep. Sebastian blew out the candles with a snap of his fingers.

Ciel awoke to the smell of tea and the emptiness in the bed. He opened his eyes, light flowing in the window. He saw Sebastian standing there.

"Why aren't you next to me Sebastian." Ciel asked in a harsh tone.

"My lord, you ordered me to lay for the night, when the sun started rising I went off and did my duties around the manor. But in keeping with my butler persona he said. "Good morning, my lord. I have brought you Earl Grey this morning," Ciel nodded and sat up in bed, waiting for Sebastian to hand him a cup. He took it and sipped from it, the steam rising off.

"Next time I ask you to stay. Stay until I wake up. That was very rude of you." Ciel stopped for a minute and looked up into Sebastian's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down and continued his sentence. "So what is going on today?" Ciel asked in an annoyed tone, not wanting to do anything this morning.

"Well, you have a company product meeting with the new head of development for the England region, following with violin lessons, and then Lady Elizabeth is planned to come over this evening for dinner." Ciel placed the tea cup down on the tray and looked at Sebastian.

"I guess the day should be started then." Ciel said, standing up as his Butler grabbed his clothes, changing him. The young master always enjoyed this time of day, well this and his evening bath. Just for the reason Sebastian always had a hand on him. It was more safety than anything. Even though he was always by his side, the touch was something few could do. And though he hated to say it, he enjoyed the touch more than that of his Fiancé. The sun was piercing through the windows as he stood in his day wear. He looked up to Sebastian and nodded, the butler leading him to the office.

And so, the day flew by, the meeting came and went, the violin lessons went well, and dinner was about to roll around as Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula came out of the wagon. The hello were exchanged as dinner was served. The servants came and left, even though the meal was ruined. It was saved by the black butler once again. Bards only comment was "The meat look under-cooked and I didn't want to keep the guests waiting." The flamethrower was hidden in the cabinet very sloppily and Sebastian just shook his head. The meal was finished, while Elizabeth and Ciel talked and even smiled for most of the night, Sebastian noticed the look in Ciel's eye whenever he looked over. Then Paula, Lizzy's maid and friend who accompanied her suggested the young couple dance. Lizzy's face lit up.

"Oh Ciel, that is a wonderful idea! Can we, please?" Lizzy asked with joy, always accompanied by a smile.

"Who will service the music for the..." Before he could finish that sentence his butler stood behind him with a violin.

"I will, my lord." Sebastian said and Lizzy agreed. Who was Ciel to argue. He couldn't upset Lizzy, but he really wanted Sebastian to just put it down and let them go home. And so they danced. Sebastian stood on the side with Paula and with the servants. Playing the music as the two kids danced in the middle of the main room. The music flowing softly with each step of Ciel's feet. Each time he turned toward Sebastian, his eyes left Lizzy's and went to his butlers. The finished dancing and retreated back to the couches. The night carried on, and the guests left the manor. Goodbyes were exchanged and Lizzy refused to let Ciel go. And when she did, she had formed small tears which she wiped away. The door shut behind Ciel as he turned to Sebastian.

"Now Sebastian. Before I retire for the evening, may I have a dance with you?" Ciel asked in a soft tone.

ALRIGHT EVERYONE. That was part 1, sorry it was awfully short. I'll add to it shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued from Part 1.

* * *

"Now Sebastian. Before I retire for the evening, may I have a dance with you?" Ciel asked in a soft tone.

And the Black Butler stood there, shocked by the fact this was asked. His young master just spent the evening with his loving fiancée, why would he want a dance with a demon. "Sebastian, I don't want this to be an order, I want a dance with you. Won't you allow me the pleasure." Ciel said in the same gentle voice that he had given the night before.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian responded, leading Ciel to the manor's study. The moonlight darting through the windows, almost highlighting a section of the room. Ciel stood there and waited for Sebastian. The door closed behind him and no candles were lit. The young master looks into Sebastian's eyes and smiled.

"Come over, I would like a dance with my butler." He said. Ciel's heart was racing, the fact he'd be in the embrace of Sebastian. Sebastian walked over and took Ciel's hand in his. Their feet moving slowly as they danced, but Ciel's foot slipped.

"Still as clumsy as ever I see." The butler remarked and Ciel cursed himself. Letting himself get nervous like this around his butler. Ciel was thankful that Sebastian was wearing gloves, it kept him from truly knowing how nervous he was. Sebastian held the young master close, dancing in the moonlight. To be truthful, he was nervous himself. But he could tell Ciel was nervous. The look in his eye showed it. The slip meant nothing, he had never been the most stable man in the world, always tripping over him in practice. But this dance was nothing like when he was teaching. It meant something to the young master, and to the demon. The music playing in Sebastian's head proving he was the lead in this midnight dance. Ciel followed soothing into Sebastian's chest with each turn. Becoming weary as the night went on, the dance moving slower across the room.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said in a low voice.

"You look tired my lord. Let's get you into bed." Sebastian said with a sound of assurance.

"O..Okay" Ciel responds, and Sebastian waited for his master to lead the way. "That wasn't my question. I was asking if you could," He takes Sebastian's hand in his. "This." Sebastian stood there, shocked. "Just.. Just until we get back until the room. It's awfully dark around here." Ciel said almost under his breath.

"Whatever you please, my lord." Sebastian said. Both of them knew this was a lie though. The butler was carrying a candle to light the way back.

"For tonight, drop the formalities. My names Ciel, you know that." Ciel smiled softly up at his butler. "That's an order." And who was Sebastian to ignore an order. The walk back to the room was quiet, the heat between them almost as warm as the candles. A warmth providing Ciel something he had missed for a long time. Safety. They entered the room and Sebastian changed Ciel into something more suitable for bed.

"There you go my lor... Ciel. May I get you a cup of warm milk?" Ciel nodded, but he doubted he'd need the milk to sleep. The dancing was pretty tiring, and he had planned on having Sebastian sleep with him again.

He sat on the edge of the bed, as he waited for Sebastian to come in with the cart. The door opened and the Butler walked in, the moonlight and candlelight illuminating him. Ciel smiled and took the cup of warm milk from him. Sebastian stood there while Ciel sipped and drank.

"Thank you, It's very good Sebastian." Ciel said, setting it down on the tray. Standing up to let Sebastian pull back the sheets. And he did just as he'd expect a Phantomhive butler too do. So Ciel snuggled himself in. Waiting for Sebastian to get in the bed with him. "Sebast."

"Yes, Ciel." He got under the sheets and laid next to Ciel. The young master turned and faced him.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian said.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel began to close his eyes, but the moonlight drifting off of his Butler's hair made him reopen his eyes. He kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "Sleep tight, my Butler.

"Sleep tight, Ciel." Sebastian said and wrapped his arms around him. Blowing the candles out with his fingers.

Well that was Chapter 2. I don't really want this to end here. So I left it to possibilities of future chapters. But it may not happen.


End file.
